The Princess and The Misunderstood Nightmare
by Inuyashacrazyfan
Summary: A princess runs into a forbiddon forest because she is running away from some she does't want to marry but by doin this she just might find her true love.the rating is there just in case. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha charactors.

"Wait Princess Kagome, don't go in there," said one of the guards of the castle.

"Back off I can do what I want," said the enraged princess. The guard ran back to

the castle hoping he could get more guards to get the princess back, but it was to

late. "Lord Rare the princess is gone she's gone into the forest, I'm sorry sir," the

guard said the the king. " Well go and find her if we don't hear a scream we know

there r no demons around!" said the histaricle king, but he spoke to soon for rihgt

after he said it everone on the castle grounds could hear a terifying, ear piercing scream.

On the other side of the forest

"Lady Keade! Lady Keade! read us a story before we have to go to bed, please,"

said one of the children around the fire. " Alright, alright I shall tell ye a story, but ye

must promise me one thing," said the village miko. "what is it, Lady Keade? anked

the same boy from earlier. " Ye must promise me ye shall pay attention because

the story I'm aobut to tell ye is true. Its the story of how the Forbidon Forest became

know as the Forbidon Forest. The story begins fifty years ago, when a family came

through the veillage, on thier way home. Now children keep in mind that this is no

ordinary family. You see children this was a demon family, and it consisted of a full

Inuyokia father, a human mother, and a Inyhonyou child, not much older then

yourselfs. Now as the family was passing through, I noticed a massive amount of

demon auras around the village. I did not tell the villagers of my finding because I did

not want to worry the villagers for the were already anxious for the group to leave.

Thats when I looked at the father of the little group, I noticed he was a very stong

demon, not doubt has a high ranking in the demon camunity too. I also noticed that

he was also very rigid. I figured he new the demons were tlolowing him, at some

time by that time. I could tell he was ready to protected his family at all costs, but

he wasn't sure if he could do it against so many demons. I wasn't sure why the

demons were folowing them, but it was obious the demons wanted them dead.when

the group was almost out of the village the demons attacked. All the villagers were

frightened, and all ran for shelter.The father fo the group was doing his best

protecting his family, and I was quite serprised at how well he was doing. It seemed

fate was against him, because out of nowhere demons came fom behind the group.

They attacked the mother and child. The father was not able to stop the attack on

his wife and son for there was to many demons. The demons that came from behind

killed the mother and at the same time affectifly killing the father as well. The little

boy ran into the forest trying to get away from the demons. Then everthing was

silent. fifteen seconds later the forest was filled with screams coming from the

demons. The only thing in the forest that could be killing them was the inuhonyou

that they were after. Ten minutes went by and screaming could still be heard, within

a hour the screaming had stopped. Some saythat all the villagers that go into the

Forbiddon Forest never come back or out the other side and that the honyou is

waiting is the forest for his next victom, and that children is how the forest became

known as the Forbiddon Forest, and why no one ever go into the forest," said Keade

finishing off her story. As if the proove Keade's story true the next thing the village

heard ws a ear shattering scream coming from the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Deep within the Forbidon Forest lurked a creature no one has seen in fifty years. He was walking

through the forest searching for the source of the scream he heard earlier.He would usually not

bother with looking for whatever screamed becuase it would probably be dead by now, but the

scream sounded human witch just wasn,t right for this forest. When he found what he was looking

for, it surprised him to see what it was. In front of him was a girl,unconcious and with leaves in her

hair. He new if he left her here she would get killed, so he picked her up and started walking to

his home. He didn't know how she got there, but he sure wasn't going to let some innocent go get

killed. When he got to his hut, he laid the girl down on the futon. He checked her head to see if it

was injured, but all he saw was a smaill gash that would heal in a few days. He then got a

blanket over her and started to cook some food for him or bothe if the girl woke up. A while later

Kagome woke up and the first thing she saw was a blur of silver and red. When her eyes finally

focused, she could tell there was a person with long silver hair sitting in front of her stirring what

looked like stew. When she looked closer she noticed there were dog ears ontop of his head, the

dog hounyo never new she woke up because right then she fainted. Later on that night Kagome

awoke to the sound of thunder, it was very dark, and the only time she was able to get light was

when the lighting flashed. Kagome was walking around trying to find something to grab onto, but

in the proccess she stepped on something soft. She heard a grown come from something on the

floor and then she ended up there, on the floor. Kagome didn't know how she got there but then

she noticed a weight on her stomach. Kagome looked up and was met with the most gorgeous

golden eyes she has ever seen. Those same golden eyes were looking down at her like they

were about to kill. At that point Kagome started getting worried. I mean she didn't now where she

was or who this person was and to top it all off the last thing she remembers is slipping on

something and falling.

I was dozing in my cave, half listening to my surrounding when I felt something on my stomach. I

didn't know what was on me, but I wasn't going to waist time to find out. I I grabbed what ever it

was and flipped it under me, and held it down. When I look at it I couldn't believe it! It was that

stupid girl I got out of the forest and she stepped on me! I was starring at her like I could kill and I

could tell she was scarred, I could smell it. I decided to have some fun with this. I started

growling at her and glaring at her harder. I could smell her fear spike. I wanted to have just a little

bit more fun with this so I said "Wench you know I should rip your throat out just for stepping on

me," it was hilarious. I could smell her fear it spiked even higher if that was even possible with

how scared she already was, but then she fainted. Stupid humans, and their weak bodies. I just

got up and went back to dozing, no point in worrying about her.

I was starring up at those eyes, they were just so incredible. Then I head this sound, at first I

couldn't tell what it was, but then I realized it was a growl. He was growling at me! I couldn't help

it I got so scared I felt like I was going to faint again. Then I looked at his eyes again and I

couldn't believe it he looked like he was enjoying this, enjoying scarring me! I didn't think I could

get any more scared but then he said "Wench, you know I should rip your throat out for stepping

on me," well I was wrong. I just got more scared. So scared that when the blackness came I

welcomed it with open arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha & co.

InuYasha was staring at Kagome, thinking that she just fainted and he barely did anything. How in the

world had this girl survived out there in the world? InuYasha sighed. He moved her back onto the

futon, and but the blanket back over her so she wouldn't catch a cold. Hey just because he was a

demon didn't mean he was stupid when it came to catching colds and stuff like that. InuYasha was

now sitting back in his corner of the hut, trying to get back to sleep even though he wasn't even asleep

to begin with. InuYasha kept thinking about the girl for some reason that he couldn't fathom. All these

questions kept running through his head. Like, where did she come from? Or, who was she? These

questions and more kept running through his head. He couldn't sleep if his life depended on it at that

moment. InuYasha got up and went outside. He was hoping that the clean air would clear his mind.

Ever since that girl came he couldn't concentrate. Before she came he would wonder through the

forest that he has been it since he could remember all day, and kill stray demons that were stupid

enough to get in his way. But now he couldn't stop thinking about that girl and he couldn't figure out

why. This girl, this human, a pathetic weakling that couldn't take care of its self was stuck in his head

and he couldn't get her out. Oh how he wished for a distraction. About that time a demon came into

the clearing, and oh InuYasha was so happy he could just jump up and down for joy, but instead he just

drew his sword and got ready to fight.

InuYasha was getting tired, the fight was harder then he thought it would be and now was regretting

Using so much energy. Inyasha could see two gaping holes in one demon and the same with the other.

The hole came from when InuYasha used some of his magic abilities on them trying to burn more

energy while fighting them since he didn't think it would be a hard fight. But the magic didn't kill

them it just slowed them down a little. InuYasha has been fighting them for an hour now and he was

starting to get tired. InuYasha new he had to kill them soon or he would die either from exhaustion or

from bleeding to death. InuYasha got ready to charge at them, he was trying to avoid using this attack

since he was low on energy and this attack uses a lot. InuYasha sheathed his sword, started gathering

energy and got ready to let loose the attack. When InuYasha let go of the attack the two demons didn't

know what to think first they saw a light that was like a bright white beam. Then it turned into fire and

the demons had no time to react. The fire ball discenagrated the demons in a instant. InuYasha

collapsed onto the ground with a loud thump. He lay there for several minutes trying to gather some

strength to get up and get back to his home before trouble showed up. InuYasha could barely move, let

alone get up so he tried to drag himself away from the area and towards his home. He didn't make it

very far before he had to take a brake. InuYasha new if he didn't hurry up he wouldn't make it to his

home before something showed up syncing that he was weak and nearly exhausted to the point of

passing out. InuYasha new he had to get to his cave and to do that he would have to get up if he

wanted to get there before he got eaten. He struggled to get up and at first he fell back down with a

definite thump. He tried again, this time he was able to stand but he was wobbly and didn't think he

could stand for much longer. He had to get to his cave and soon.

I has been two hours since InuYasha was attacked and he just made it to his cave. Generally he could

make it there in five minutes if he ran, but he didn't have to energy to run and he was weak so walking

to longer then it should too. InuYasha finally was able to make it to his home. He pulled himself into

his cave, he didn't have the strength left to get back on his feet. InuYasha was finally save in his home

where he could relax, rest and get over the massive energy drain. InuYasha collapsed onto his floor

with one final thump and was out cold.

Kagome woke up when she heard someone walk out of the cave, she thought it might be an animal so

she got up and looked around. When she didn't find anything she sat back down. One thing was

bothering her though. Where was the demon that was in the cave earlier that was threatening her?

"Maybe he went out hunting or something," thought Kagome. She was thankful that he was gone. She

didn't think she could face him right now anyway. After he threatened her and then she fainted she just

couldn't do it. Kagome got comfortable on the futon; she wasn't planning on getting up anytime soon.

I mean it was in the middle of the night! Kagome was laying there now for quite a while, she lost track

of how long its been since she woke up. Kagome was almost asleep when she heard this dragging

sound coming from outside the cave. Kagome was getting really scarred by now. Usually she wouldn't

get scarred about something like this, but she was in a forest, she had no idea where she was and to top

it all off she was staying in a cave with a demon! The dragging sound got louder and louder until it

was right outside the cave. Kagome grabbed a big piece of wood. Whatever was out there she wasn't

going to be caught without a weapon. Kagome rose her weapon above her head getting ready to strike

when she saw a flash of silver. Kagome looked closer, and she could she more silver. She gathered up

her courage and got closer to the object of the fear. When she got close enough she was surprised to

see that its was the demon! Kagome dropped her weapon and rushed over to the boy. She noticed he

was bleeding badly. Kagome didn't know how much of a beating demon could take but she went

ahead and decided to clean his wounds just incase. When Kagome got his outer shirt and inner shirt off

she couldn't believe was she was seeing. There were wounds all over him. The wounds almost

covering him from head to toe. Kagome cleaned his wounds and best she could and wrapped them in

some cloth she found. When she was finally done Kagome got back in bed thinking, " I guess he

didn't go hunting after all."

HI ppl!!!! OMG I did another chappy!! Yay!! Ok seriously I right sooo much better when ppl r reading this stuff so thank u to all u ppl who have been reading my story its not much but thank u! thank u! thank U!! oh and if any of u like reading more then just fanfiction.. read "Eragon" and its following book "Eldest" then theres another coming out.. oh and there making a movie out or egagon isn't that cool..!! well bye bye for now..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Acting Civil.

It was pitch black. He could not see anything; he kept looking around until his eyes

adjusted to the pour light in the hut. He was trying to get his bearings; trying to figure out

where he was. Then it hit him like a rock. He remembered what happened last night and

he remembered how he crawled back to his home. What he didn't remember was how his

wounds got cleaned and dressed in cloth. All he remembered was collapsing is his home.

Inuyasha was trying to figure out how his wounds got dressed, when he heard something

moving around. Then he remembered the girl. "She must have dressed my wounds"

thought Inuyasha. Inuyasha got up, and went outside. He could smell all the flowers

around him among some others things. Inuyasha took a deep breath in trying to clear his

mind. He new his wounds were semi serious and that he would have to take it easy for a

little while. Witch is one of the last things he wanted to do at this moment. Inuyasha

heard a twig snap and spun around to see Kagome standing there. "What do you want

wench?" asked Inuyasha. "I just came out here to see what you were doing that's all,"

replied Kagome with a hint of irritation. "I mean you were pretty badly injured." "I'll be

fine wench just go inside and leave me alone." Said Inuyasha, wanting Kagome to leave

him alone. "No. I need to talk to you." Said Kagome, a little hotly. "I need to go home

and I can't get there by my self." "Well how did you get here in the first place? Did you

have a whole fleet of guards and they all got slaughtered fighting off a whole bunch of

demons or something? And Besides I'm not some babysitter." Said Inuyasha, who was

getting quite annoyed. "Well I don't care! I can't find my way back without your help!"

yelled Kagome getting more mad by the second. "Well I don't care either! I am not

helping you and there is nothing you can say to change my mind!" InuYasha yelled back

just as equally mad. "But I need to get back home!" yelled Kagome starting to sound

desperate. "You can find your way back just go they opposite way you came!" yelled

InuYasha while walking off toward the lake he new about. Kagome watched him stalk

off with a look of hopelessness in her eyes. She did not think she would ever get home.

Why won't he just take her home? Its not like it would cause him that much trouble and it

doesn't even look like he does anything anyway. This would probably give him a little

fun. Kagome went back into the home/cave that Inuyasha lived in, figuring it was better

to be doing something then nothing at all. Kagome started getting things she would need

to make some stew. She my be a princess but she wasn't stupid like most of the other

princesses. Kagome just hoped that maybe just maybe she could get him to help her.

with Inuyasha

Inuyasha was sitting at a huge lake with a weeping willow off to the left. He got up, and

walked up to the lake and stopped just before he hit the water. He swiped his hand into

the water where he saw some movement, striking three fish killing them instantly.

Inuyasha stood up with the three fish and started walking back to his home. Inuyasha got

back to his home, noticing smoke. He ran back to his house thinking somehow something

caught on fire. When he got inside what he saw made him mad and thankful all at ounce.

Kagome was cooking what looked like stew. Well at least his stuff wasn't on fire.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha was back but didn't say anything. She just kept stirring the

stew. Inuyasha gutted the fish, put them on a stick, and put them by the fire so they can

cook. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome; she looked kinda sad. Well she can just be sad

because there is no way he is going to leave this forest. It has been his home for far too

long. "Can I now your name?" asked Kagome. "I mean if you wont take me home I am

going to be here a while and I cant just go around saying "HEY YOU!" all the time."

"Inuyasha" he said not looking at her. "Well my name is Kagome." After that, she stared

at Inuyasha wondering what was wrong with him. Why did he go all rigid on her when

she asked if she could know his name? When the food was done they ate in silence. Each thinking something in their own heads. Inuyasha was wondering why this girl would want to know his name. He was a half-demon! No one ever wanted to be friends with a half-demon. While Kagome was wondering, what he was thinking and what was wrong with him. She didn't think she said anything wrong? Maybe he is just extra sensitive.

The Next Day

Kagome awoke to the sound of birds chirping and twigs cracking under some unknown

pressure. She looked around and noticed that Inuyasha was no longer I the cave. She got

up and started looking around for him. She walked for a while, starting to get scared that

he might have abandoned her. "Well it's not like I am his responsibility. Even if he did

leave, he wouldn't be abandoning me. He has every right to leave or just kick me out

since it is his home." Kagome thought. Getting more scared by the second. Kagome

finally found him bathing in a lake. Kagome could see him very well from where she

was. The water was up to his waist showing off his well-toned stomach. Kagome could

see he was in very good shape; his abs were well defined, you could see he had a six-

pack. Kagome followed a drop of water that trickled down his neck, down onto his beautifully

tan chest, to his well-toned stomach and into the water. Leading to other places that made

Kagome blush when she though about it. (mmmm Inuyasha wet and naked…drool…)

Kagome was about to leave and give him some privacy but when she went to turn around

she stepped on a twig. Inuyasha heard a twig snap and turn around quicker then you

could blink. Kagome noticed this and turned around just as quickly due to her

embarrassment at being caught. Inuyasha saw that it was Kagome and relaxed a little bit

but then he remembered he was in a lake and his clothes were on the shore closer to

Kagome then to him. Kagome heard Inuyasha moving in the water and started to walk

away but she heard him tell her to wait and let him get his clothes. That made her blush

more but she did as he requested. Inuyasha got out of the water and put his clothes back

on he was glad he decided to wash his clothes first. Inuyasha told her she could turn

around and when she did she wished she didn't. He was standing there still a little wet

from the lake and he didn't have his shirt on yet. He looked like a god standing there with

the sun shining on him making the water glisten. (mmmm) "Uh I woke up and I couldn't

find you so I went looking. I didn't mean to intrude, sorry." Kagome said a little

sheepishly, while trying to hold down her blush. Inuyasha put his shirt on much to

Kagome's displeasure. "You shouldn't walk around here by your self. Anyway, come

with me I have to talk to you. They got back to the cave, and sat down. Kagome was

silent; she didn't know why he needed to talk to her. She was afraid that he was going to

tell her that he wanted her to leave. "I am going to take you home. The only reason I am

doing this is because for some types of demons they are going into hibernation soon and

they need to eat a lot. And it will not be safe for you here no matter how much I am with

you. Even if I was with you all the time, it is still hard to protect myself during this season

and I don't need the extra hassle." Explained Inuyasha not ounce looking at Kagome.

Kagome was starring at him like he was crazy, but at the same time she wanted to hug

him. The only thing that prevented her from doing just that was the memory of seeing

him half naked. "Why?" asked Kagome, curiosity getting the better of her. "I already told

you" come the short reply. "I now that but why?" she asked again. Inuyasha just starred

at her. "Where do you live and what side of the forest?" he asked. "you're avoiding the

question" she said. "Just tell me." Inuyasha said getting increasingly annoyed. Kagome

noticed this and decided to drop it. "I live on the east side of the forest at the royal castle

witch is right by the border of the forest. I am the princess there." She said not looking at

him. Inuyasha just starred at her as if she was crazy. Out of all the people that came in

here, he decides to take care of the human princess! He couldn't believe his luck. And to

top it all off he would have to go back **there.** Kagome was starting to get worried when

he didn't say anything. Maybe he was thinking about killing her since she was the

princess of the humans, or maybe he decided not to take her, abandon her and let her

starve. She was relieved when he finally said something. "Alright I am still taking you

but I am not leaving the forest so when we get close to the castle you are just going to

have to be on your own. You should be able to make there on your own where I leave

you. It won't be that far from the castle. I am not going to ask you why you ran out here,

and in return you don't ask me why I wont leave the forest or why I am helping you.

Deal?" he asked hoping she would agree. Kagome was a little skeptical but she agreed.

"OK good now it will take us at least a month traveling together. This forest is big and

when I first found you, you didn't wake up for days so I was able to travel fast but it will

take us longer now. Especially with hunting season, that is another name for hibernation

season. Where I found you is a good four days run from here to there for me. That is

about a week per day for humans and then with hunting season, it might take longer then

a month. But I will get you there." Inuyasha finished talking and went to sleep saying

something about they will start in the morning and that she should get some rest. Kagome

settled down, happy that she will go home but at the same time not wanting to. She didn't

want to marry prince Hojo. If only Inuyasha was a prince, she could marry him. She

would actually want to marry him at least. Kagome closed her eyes and went to sleep

with dreams of a certain half-naked honyou dripping wet.

_End of chapter from "The Princess and The Misunderstood Nightmare"_

_Hey peoples! I think I am doing good so far so tell me what you think! Its on as long as some of my stories but I thought it should stop here. Next chapter they start their journey and a few other things. ( and for all you perverts out there what you are thinking is not what I ment! I might not even mean them!) lol I am weird. Oh! And tell me whatcha think about my little Inu bathing in the lake seen! plz?!?!?! Seeya folks! Oh and R&R!!! now!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

The Princess and The Misunderstood Nightmare

Chapter Five: On Our Way

_**The sun shone threw the cave entrance, waking the occupants of **_

**_the cave. Inuyasha opened his eyes when the light hit them and got _**

_**up and stretched. He walked over to Kagome, bent down and **_

"_**Wake up wench!" he yelled. Kagome shot up looking around like **_

_**something was trying to kill her, until her eyes landed on Inuyasha. **_

_**He looked quite satisfied with himself, so she decided to wipe that **_

_**smirk off his face. She walked over to him, looked him straight in **_

_**the eye, leaned in a bit closer to his face and licked her lips. She **_

_**noticed he was getting nervous, she new he wasn't used to people **_

_**of any kind being near him. Most of them just ran away scream **_

_**demon. Kagome leaned a little bit more so she was nearly touching **_

**_her lips with her own and screamed so loud Inuyasha had to put _**

_**down his ears. "Damn bitch what was that for!" he yelled back. "It **_

**_was for waking me up so rudely." She replied very calmly. She _**

_**started picking up her stuff; she didn't have that much just an extra **_

_**pair of clothes and a little food. Inuyasha just stared at her for a **_

_**minute then did the same; he didn't really need much nor did he **_

_**have much he jus packed he extra food put in a pack with **_

**_Kagome's stuff and got his sword. Inuyasha walked outside _**

_**while he waited for Kagome. She came out a few minutes **_

_**later, "Are you ready to go?" he asked. "Yeah" Kagome **_

_**replied, although a little hesitatingly. Inuyasha noticed **_

_**the way she was acting, "Look if anything happens I will **_

_**protect you; I haven't let you die yet and I ain't planning **_

_**on it." He said trying to comfort her some. When he **_

**_noticed, she relaxed some he let out a breath he didn't _**

**_know he was holding. After Inuyasha got a good whiff of the _**

_**surroundings, they started. "Inuyasha said it will take at **_

_**least a month to get home, but what if it takes longer? **_

_**What if I don't get home? What if some demon comes by and **_

**_Inuyasha can't beat it?" all these thoughts and more were _**

_**running threw Kagome's head while they walked. Inuyasha **_

_**wasn't worried about demons that much and long as he didn't **_

_**get over confident like last time. "Hey Inuyasha I never **_

_**asked, but what happened to you that one time when you **_

**_clasped into the cave?" Kagome asked, she had meant to ask _**

**_but never did. Inuyasha stared at her for minute then _**

_**answered. "Just got attacked by some demons and I used too **_

_**much energy to quick, that's all." He replied, not ounce **_

**_looking at Kagome. Kagome was silent after that. They _**

_**didn't talk much while they were walking, it just wasn't **_

_**comfortable yet. They were not even used to causal talk **_

_**yet. Princess and half-demon getting along! Yeah right! **_

_**Maybe in a million years. HA! At least that's what they **_

_**both thought.**_

_** New Scene **_

_**It was getting dark by now and they have been walking for **_

**_Hours, they're feet hurt and they were hungry. "I'll go get _**

_**some fish or something you get a fire started." Said **_

_**Inuyasha. "Alright, sounds good." Replied a very tired **_

_**Kagome. Inuyasha had them going a very tiring pace they **_

_**whole time they were walking. Uh she was SO tired. "All I **_

_**want to do is curl up into a ball and go to sleep." She **_

_**thought as she gathered wood for the fire. Kagome put some **_

_**of the wood in a pile and with the rest she stacked it **_

**_strategically and tried to light the fire, but that was the _**

**_one thing she couldn't do. She decided she will wait for _**

_**Inuyasha to come back with the meat and see if he could **_

_**light the fire.**_

_** With Inuyasha **_

_**He was crouched down as for as he could get to the ground, **_

_**the only sound you could hear was the animal across the **_

_**field moving around. He wasn't giving any indication that **_

_**he was here, and wasn't planning to until just the right **_

**_time. The deer started moving closer to him; unknowingly _**

_**moving to its death. The deer was about six feet away, just **_

_**a little closer and he could pounce. Five feet, four feet, **_

_**perfect! Inuyasha tensed up his legs getting ready for the **_

**_pounce but before he could he heard a scream coming from _**

_**the area he left Kagome in. He jumped up scaring the deer **_

_**and starting running towards Kagome. He got back to the **_

_**camp in record time, only to see Kagome was screaming **_

_**because of a bug! "Stupid wench! I came running back from **_

_**getting us dinner because you were scared of a bug!" he **_

_**yelled, he was beyond pissed. "Well its not like I asked **_

_**you to come back!" Kagome yell back, not being one to be **_

_**out done. "Well what if it was a demon about to eat you! **_

**_Huh? Would you rather have me just let it eat you?" he _**

_**yelled/asked. Kagome didn't really have anything else to **_

_**say after that she just sat down, not looking at Inuyasha **_

_**and looking very much like a chastised child. "We have some **_

_**food in the pack, we could eat that? She suggested, though **_

_**a little timidly. "Yeah, alright." Inuyasha agreed. They **_

_**sat down to eat, then went to bed. "Goodnight Inuyasha, and **_

_**sorry." She said. The only response she got was a grunt but **_

_**that was good enough for her.**_

_**End of chapter five from The Princess and The Misunderstood Nightmare.**_

**_WOO, OK ppl Sorry I haven't updated, but I just go a job and its been kinda hectic. Plus I got school and cooking dinner so plz don't be mad?  Hope you guys like this chapter and I have you R&R! if you don't you will make me very sad… OH!! And I am making a new one-shot it sould be out soon it is called "Bloody Tears" Try and guess what it is about!! Plz? Ok will cya for now!! Bye Peeps!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six of The Princess and The Misunderstood Nightmare

Title:Inuyasha's little tricks

_I had been hungry all the years;_

_My noon had come, to dine;_

_I, trembling, drew the table near,_

_And touched the courious wine._

'_Twas this on tables I had seen,_

_When turning, hungry, lone,_

_I looked in the windows, for the wealth_

_I could not hope to own._

I did not know the ample bread,

'Twas so unlike the crumb

The birds and I had often shared

In Nature's dining-room.

The plenty hurt me, 'Twas so new,

Myself felt ill and odd,

As berry of a mountain bush

Transplanted to the road.

Nor was I hungry; so I found

That hunger was a way

Of persons ouside windows,

The entering takes away.

By

Emily Dickinson

(not my poem!)

_**It was the next day, the sun was rising in the east shining **_

_**down on our travelers. Inuyasha opened his eyes, **_

_**temporarily being blinded by the sun. When the sun cleared **_

_**from his eyes what he saw took his breath away. The sun was **_

_**shining down on Kagome making her look like some type of **_

_**fallen angel. Her skin looked flawless and with the sun on **_

_**it, it make her skin look like it was shining. Inuyasha **_

_**was shocked from how beautiful she look at that moment. **_

_**Inuyasha didn't want to get up for he would have to take **_

**_his eyes off of the angel in front of him, but he new she _**

_**would want to get a head start and get home sooner. **_

_**Inuyasha got up and walked over to Kagome. He bent down and **_

_**shook her shoulder gently. "Kagome it's time to wake up." **_

**_He said. Kagome moved a little but made no sigh of getting _**

_**up. Inuyasha shook her again but she didn't even move this **_

_**time. Inuyasha was starting to get a little mad. He shook **_

_**her a little harder this time. Kagome rolled over but did **_

_**not get up. Inuyasha shook her even harder then the last **_

**_time and just by the sheer force of the push she rolled over _**

_**and into a pond that happened to be right next to her. **_

_**Kagome came up screeching and screaming. Inuyasha had a **_

**_look of pure shock on his face. "Inuyasha why in the seven _**

_**hells did you do that! When I get my hands on you I am **_

_**going to ring your neck until there isn't a ounce of blood **_

_**left in your body!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha now had a look **_

_**of surprise on his face; he didn't think a princess new **_

_**that kind of language. Kagome got out of the pond, dripping **_

_**wet and cold. By now Inuyasha had enough of a brain to go **_

_**and hide; even if it wasn't his fault she didn't know that **_

**_and probably wouldn't believe him if he told her. _**

"**_Inuyasha! Where are you?! Come out here and face me, you _**

_**sniveling coward! Inuyasha! Come here right now! **_

**_Inuyasha!!" she screeched. Inuyasha was hiding in a tree _**

_**near by so he could keep an eye on her but not get in **_

_**trouble, but then he noticed she was drawing a lot of **_

_**attention from the demons around her. He knew they were **_

**_there, they have been following then since they left he _**

**_just didn't want to tell her since she would probably _**

_**worry all the time. He knew they wouldn't bother them; they **_

_**were weak demons and he could take care of them but they **_

_**were smart enough to stay away, but now she was drawing a **_

_**whole different crowd all together. Inuyasha jumped down **_

_**from the tree that he was in, witch was now behind Kagome. **_

_**Inuyasha grabbed Kagome a held her mouth shut. At first she **_

_**screamed like there was no tomorrow, but she soon relized **_

_**it was Inuyasha. She turned around to yell at him but **_

_**stopped in mid breath when she noticed the look on his **_

**_face. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked. The only thing _**

_**she got out of him was a "Shhhhh!". Kagome was looking **_

_**around, when she noticed how close she was to Inuyasha. He **_

_**had grabbed her from behind, there for when she turned **_

_**around it made it where she was right next to him, and to **_

_**make matters worse he was holding her quite tight around **_

**_the waist; almost like he was afraid to let her go. All of _**

_**a sudden it happened so quick that Kagome didn't have time **_

_**to blush over her previous thought. Inuyasha jumped into **_

_**the air avoiding an attack from out of no where. Now she **_

_**new why he was acting so weird. There was something out **_

_**there and he must have been trying to hear it. Inuyasha **_

_**landed in a tree saying "stay in the tree, I will be right **_

_**back." And with that left. Kagome watched him leave; **_

_**running into the trees, never looking back. but a few **_

_**minute later she could hear something big moving in the **_

_**forest. A couple of minutes passed by and the moving died **_

_**down, but all of a sudden she could hear loud cracking **_

_**noises. Inuyasha came running out of the forest like a **_

**_bullet. There was something coming out of the forest after _**

_**him. Kagome looked at Inuyasha; she saw him draw him sword. **_

_**At first it looked like some old rusted thing and she was **_

_**thinking "What good is that thing going to do him?" but **_

_**then it turned into what looked like a large fang. Inuyasha **_

_**charged at the demon, jumped into the air and cried "Wind **_

_**Scar!". A four large yellow beams came out of the sword **_

**_heading straight for the demon. The demon screeched louder _**

_**then her ears could handle making her cover them, and by **_

_**doing this she fell out of the tree. The demon didn't die **_

_**from the attack and Kagome recovered from the fall in **_

_**enough time to see that and that Inuyasha couldn't believe **_

**_the demon was still alive. The demon was in a frenzy; he _**

_**was running everywhere not caring witch way he went. The **_

_**attack may not have killed him but it sure made him mad. **_

_**The demon started running toward Kagome. Kagome screamed **_

_**and ducked hoping the demon would not hit her. But the **_

_**demon never came. Kagome looking up and saw that Inuyasha **_

**_tackled it. The demon got his claws through Inuyasha _**

_**stomach or at least that what it looked like to Kagome. She **_

_**was starting to get worried. For that past week that she **_

_**has been with him, she has never seen him fight. The only **_

_**time she had any idea as to how he fought was when he came **_

**_crawling into the cave. The demon was getting ready to _**

_**deliver the final blow, but while he was doing that **_

_**Inuyasha was doing the same. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, he **_

_**looked like he was glowing. Kagome didn't know what was **_

_**going on, the demon charged at Inuyasha and while he did **_

_**that Inuyasha got down into a crouch position. The demon **_

_**realized what was going to happen to him a little to late; **_

**_by the time he did Inuyasha was already upon him. Inuyasha _**

_**charged at the demon crying out some word Kagome could not **_

**_here and after he said this fire came out from all around _**

_**him or at least that's what it looked like. The demon **_

**_screeched; being surrounded by fire was not what he wanted _**

_**to do today. The demon died and turned to ashes right **_

**_in front of Kagome. Kagome stood up and walked over to _**

_**Inuyasha. Kagome could not believe he was able to do that. **_

_**She had heard legends of demons that could do that but only **_

_**the strongest of the strong were able to. Inuyasha went **_

**_from standing to kneeling in a matter of seconds. Kagome ran _**

_**over to him. "Inuyasha are you alright?" but Inuyasha **_

_**didn't respond. He was taking deep breaths. Kagome noticed **_

_**that her pants were turning red she looked down and saw **_

**_that Inuyasha was bleeding very badly from his stomach. "Oh _**

_**my god! Inuyasha we need to get you some help!" Kagome **_

_**exclaimed. "There is no one around for miles, just help me **_

_**get over to that tree." Inuyasha said. Kagome stood up and **_

_**helped Inuyasha do the same. When they got over to the tree **_

_**Kagome started to take off Inuyasha's shirt and under **_

_**shirt. Inuyasha started to protest but he was too weak to **_

_**do anything. Kagome got his shirts off and reached into her **_

_**bag getting an extra shirt and ripped to into ribbons. **_

"_**Inuyasha I need you to sit up some so I can clean **_

_**your wounds." She said. Inuyasha did so without complaint. **_

_**Kagome cleaned his wounds and bandaged them. Inuyasha could **_

_**tell she was really worried. "Kagome don't worry I'll be **_

_**OK, it's just I am more tired then injured. That demon wore **_

_**me out and using that element attack that I did used more **_

_**energy. They usually aren't that hard to kill but since **_

_**it's hunting season demons and more determined. Would have **_

_**been able to kill him a lot easier if I didn't have you **_

_**here with me." He said hoping to make her feel better. But **_

_**Kagome started crying. "If I wasn't here you wouldn't have **_

**_gotten hurt." Kagome said with a sob. "No, that's not true _**

_**Kagome, it's just that I wasn't able to use my stronger **_

_**attacks because they could have hurt you. See I could have **_

_**used them but I didn't want to risk hurting you so I **_

_**didn't. its not your fault Kagome." Kagome just starred at **_

_**him then laid down on Inuyasha's shoulder and went to bed. **_

_**Inuyasha would never know how much he helped her that **_

**_night. _**

**_Hey PPL!! OK well I am going to do a chapter right after this one instead of doing one on a different story because I have some more ideas for this story now and I want to get them written down before I forget. So tell me whatcha think! And R&R!!! OH and another thing… I am putting a poem before every chapter now… as you can see at the beginning of this one… it wont have anything to do with the story unless I say so._**

_**seeya folks!!**_

_**Oh and one more thing… sorry for the delay… CP problems… sucks don't it?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:……

_There is no frigate like a book_

_To take us lands away,_

_Nor any coursers like a page_

_Of prancing poetry._

_This traverse may the poorest take_

_Without oppress of toll;_

_How frugal is the chariot_

_That bears a human soul!_

_Made by Emily Dickinson._

_**The king was pacing back and forth, his daughter has been **_

_**missing for a week and was sure to be dead by all the **_

_**kingdom's standards. But he was not going to give up. He **_

**_sent a messenger to a team of demon trackers in hopes of _**

_**their help. He didn't know if they would be able to help or **_

_**not, but it was worth a try. Anything was worth a try to **_

_**get his daughter back. "Sir, the trackers are here. Should **_

**_I send them in?" one of the servants asked. "Yes Michael, _**

_**send them in." was the reply. Several minutes later two **_

**_people came in. "You're the trackers?" asked the king. "Yes _**

_**we are. Now how may we help you?" they asked. "My daughter **_

_**went missing one week ago and I want you to get her back." **_

_**said the king. "Where did she go missing and why?" they **_

**_asked. "She ran into the "Forbidden Forest" and hasn't come _**

_**back, and the reason she ran was because she did not want **_

_**to marry her fiancé." The king stated. The two trackers **_

**_exchanged looks. "Sir you do know that your daughter is _**

_**most likely dead?" the male tracker asked. When he said **_

_**that it made everything finally hit home. He new his **_

_**daughter was more then likely dead, but he wanted to find **_

_**her even if she was. At this time he looked at the **_

_**trackers. They weren't wearing what you would call **_

_**tracker's clothes, but they were said to be the best in the **_

_**kingdom. The male was wearing what looked like a monk **_

_**outfit and was holding a staff the ringlets on it. He **_

_**didn't look like he could hurt a fly. Now the other, the **_

**_female was a whole different story. She was wearing a body _**

_**tight suit that was black a pink. She was holding something **_

_**that looked like a giant boomerang and had a katana on her **_

**_waist. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. She looked like _**

**_she could take on an army and win. "I know she might be _**

**_dead, but I still want to bring her home." Said the king. _**

"_**If there is anything left of her to bring home." Said the **_

_**monk under his breath. "OK well we will do our best to find **_

_**your daughter and bring her home safe and sound." Said the **_

**_female. "Thank you. I would like to invite you to dinner as _**

**_thanks, along with pay of course." Offered the king. The _**

_**woman was about the object when the monk intervened. "We **_

_**would love to join you in a dinner your Majesty." He said. **_

"_**Well follow me." They got into the dining room just as the **_

**_food was being served. Sitting at the table was a woman, a _**

**_boy and several other guests. The king sat down between _**

_**the woman and boy and offered the seats next to the woman **_

**_to them. "Hello my name is Hitome and this is my son _**

_**Souta." Said the queen. "It is very nice to meet you, your **_

_**Majesty. My name is Sango and this is my partner and **_

**_husband Moroku." Said Sango. "Do you think you will be able _**

_**to find our daughter?" asked the queen. "We hope so your **_

_**Majesty, we hope so." Said Moroku.**_

_**After dinner everyone retired to their rooms. Moroku and **_

_**Sango were given their own room to stay in until they **_

_**gathered everything they would need. The king and queen **_

**_were and little happier now that they had some help in _**

_**finding their daughter, and when the king and queen were **_

**_happy everyone was happy. "Do you think we will be able to _**

_**find her?" Sango asked. "I don't know Sango, but I really **_

**_hope if we do that she is alive." Said Moroku in return. _**

_**After that there was no more talking. They settled down in **_

_**their bed just like everyone else for the night.**_

_**The next day Moroku and Sango got up before sunrise to beat **_

_**the morning shoppers at the market. They wanted and needed **_

_**to get the best supplies for their trip. They got there **_

_**just before sunrise; the shopkeepers were just opening **_

_**their stores. Moroku pointed out a food stall. They were **_

_**definitely going to need food. Sure they could hunt, but **_

_**were they were going its more then likely that all the **_

_**demons ate the creatures living there. They bought some **_

_**fruit, meat, and some staple items. Never know what you **_

_**will need out in THAT forest. Next they went to a supply **_

_**store. They bought rope, fishing line and hooks and **_

**_sinkers, and they bought knife sharpeners. Everything else _**

_**they needed they already had or the castle provided. When **_

_**they got back to the castle, they packed everything into **_

**_two packs. Moroku walked out of their room and headed down _**

_**the stairs. The king and queen were waiting for them at the **_

**_bottom of the stairs. "We were wondering if want to be paid _**

_**beforehand or after?" asked the queen. "We would like to be **_

_**paid after since there is a likely chance that…" Moroku **_

_**never did finish that sentence do to the fact that the **_

_**queen started crying and Sango elbowing him in the ribs. **_

_**Man! Can she pack a punch! "We will be back as soon as **_

_**possible with your daughter, your Majesties." Said Sango. **_

_**After the goodbyes and promises, Sango and Moroku left to **_

_**set out on their new journey.**_

_**Inuyasha awoke to the sun shining on his face and an angel **_

**_laying on his lap. Inuyasha shook Kagome awake. "Kagome it _**

_**is time to get up." He said. Kagome woke up a minute later. **_

_**She looked up into his eyes and thought she was still **_

_**dreaming. To Inuyasha's surprise Kagome started crying. **_

"_**HEY! What's wrong!" asked Inuyasha; He didn't know why she **_

_**was crying she just started crying for no reason. Kagome **_

_**pounced on him. "I thought you were dead! I had a dream **_

_**that you bleed to death from your wounds and I was left **_

_**here all by myself." Cried Kagome. Inuyasha stared at her **_

_**for a minute. He didn't know if she was upset because she **_

_**was left here alone or because he was dead in her dream. **_

"_**She probably just sad because I was dead in her dream and **_

_**she was afraid she was going to get eaten." He thought. **_

"_**Whatever it doesn't matter to me anyway. Ounce I get her **_

_**back to the castle she will be out of my hair. Who cares if **_

_**she wants me dead, not like she can kill me anyway." Kagome **_

_**noticed he got a weird look on his face, then picked her up **_

_**and said, "I'm going hunting be back in a little bit. Stay **_

_**quiet while I am gone or your going to get yourself **_

**_killed." Kagome was surprised by his tone of voice. "Did I _**

**_say something wrong?" she wondered._**

_OK peeps it is done. The seventh chapter!! Never thought I would get this far in a chapter. So anyway review!!! Plz…     _


	8. Chapter 8

_The Princess and the Misunderstood Nightmare_

Chapter eight

Title

Why do you say goodbye?

I have no life but this,

To lead it here

Nor any death, but lest

Dispelled from there;

Nor ties to earths to come,

Nor action new,

Except though this extent,

The realm of you.

Inuyasha had left Kagome with Moroku and Sango. He used hunting as an

excuse to get away from them. He couldn't understand the thoughts and

emotions going through his head right now. Kagome could go home, it

didn't matter to him. That's where he was taking her in the first place, now

these humans have shown up to take Kagome home; and he didn't want her

to leave. He didn't realize he wanted her to stay until they showed up, and

she wanted to leave! She wanted to leave him. He kept telling himself it

didn't matter, that he didn't need her, but deep down further then he was

willing to admit, he needed her. He didn't know why or how, he just did. He

knew she couldn't and wouldn't stay. Why would she want to stay with a

half- demon like him? When her father strives to kill all demons that come

into his lands, why would she even consider staying with him? Inuyasha had

been about the forest for two hours now; it was time to head back. He didn't

know what he would do when he saw Kagome. The best thing to do would

just let her go, don't let her know you want her to stay. Inuyasha ran toward

the camp, as he came into the camp everyone looked up to see who it was.

Moroku and Sango looked as though they were in a deep conversation that

was cut off just as he ran into camp. They had got a fire going, and were

cooking some stew over the fire. Despite Inuyasha saying he was going

hunting when he left, no one asked if he caught anything or if his prey got

away. Inuyasha looked around the camp, and then jumped into a tree and

went to sleep.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

"We need to leave as soon as possible. I don't trust the half-demon. I don't

know how he got lady Kagome to trust him so, but it can't be a natural trust.

He must have enchanted her, or something or the sort." "Yes I agree with

you Moroku. We must leave. Sooner rather then later." Replied Sango.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

In the morning everyone arose with the sun, with the exception of Inuyasha,

who by the looks of it has been up from hours before. Moroku and Sango

packed everything and got ready to leave. The expected for the half-demon

to fight them in taking Kagome, but they were not going take a demon

straight into the heart of the human realm. "Kagome we are ready to leave

when you are, mylady." Said Moroku. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as he

sat in the tree. "Inuyasha are you ready to go?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha

stiffened and jumped from the tree. He looked at Kagome. "You can go with

the humans, they are more then capable of taking you the rest of the way.

Feeding season is nearly over and you are only two weeks walk to the

castle." Kagome stared at Inuyasha in shock. She didn't want him to leave

her with these complete strangers. Sure Sango seemed nice and Moroku too,

although it seemed he had a problem with keeping his hands to himself.

Witch he demonstrated last night, but Sango could take care of that. But

Inuyasha was the one who saved her life, showed her that not all demons

were bad and was the first real friend she had ever had. Inuyasha was the

one that risked his life to protect her. Inuyasha the one, which she bandaged

wounds for. Inuyasha the one she saw in the hot spring. No, she did not want

to leave him. Kagome looked at him, but his face was a mask. He wanted

her to leave. "Inuyasha it only took us a week to get here, how it can be that

it will take two weeks to get back?" asked Moroku, not noticing the looks

passing between princess and demon. "Because Moroku, the forest doesn't

not like it when people leave it. The forest will try to hold you back making

take twice as long as it took get here." Said Inuyasha, he voice sounded

vacant. "If he wants me to leave then I will, I will grant him that for saving

me, no matter how much it hurts.

Kagome turned around, trying to hold in the tears that threatened to fall.

Kagome turned and run. Sango and Moroku and to run to catch up, but

Sango saw the way Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and she him. Sango saw the

tears that ran down Kagome's face when he told her to leave, and she saw

the broken look and Inuyasha's when she left. "I think there was more to this

then what we first saw." Thought Sango, as she ran to catch up to Kagome.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok people I am back. My cp is up and working and I just wrote a chapter in one day, more like in less then four hours. It is kinda short but I felt that was all the info that chappy needed. I thought I might ruin the essence of the chapter if I put more. I don't think many care but yay!!! Im writing again!!


	10. Welcome home Kagome!

The Princess and The Misunderstood Nightmare

Chapter 9

Welcome back home Kagome!

I had a guinea golden,

I lost it in the sand,

And though the sum was simple,

And pounds were in the land,

Still had it such a value

Unto my frugal eye,

That when I could not find it

I sat me down to sigh.

I had a crimson robin

Who sang full many a day,

But when the woods were painted

He too, did fly away.

Time brought me other robins,-

Their ballads were the same,-

Still for my missing troubadour

I kept the "house at hame."

I had a star in heaven;

One Pleiad was its name,

And when I was not heeding

It wandered from the same.

And though the skies are crowed

And all the night ashine,

I do not care about it

Since none of them are mine.

My story has a moral:

I have a missing friend,-

Pleiad its name, and robin,

And guinea in the sand,-

And when this mournful ditty,

Accompanied with tear,

Shall meet the eye of traitor

In country far from here,

Grant that repentance solemn

May seize upon his mind,

And he no consolation

Beneath the sun may find.

Kagome was sitting at a window in her bedroom. She has been back a week,

all the kingdom rejoiced. Everyone was saying how the two trackers braved

the forest to rescue the princess, but no one will ever know about the demon

that saved her life when he didn't have to, the demon that protected her

against demons, risking his life so she could go home. And in the end he

wanted her to leave. Just that thought brought tears to Kagome's eyes. "He

wanted me to leave, it didn't even matter to him" thought Kagome. Kagome

turned around when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" she called.

Kagome's mother walked in, and she looked at her daughter. Ever since she

was brought home she has been moody, and depressed. Kagome has been

trying to hide it, but she couldn't fool her mother. Mrs. Higurashi walked over

to where her daughter was sitting, and sat down herself. "Kagome what's

wrong?" Kagome turned away her head. Mrs. H made Kagome face her

again, and when she did Mrs. H regretted it. There was so much pain and

sadness in her eyes Mrs. H almost cried herself. No mother wanted to see her

daughter in this much pain. "Kagome what's wrong?" she asked again.

Kagome just started crying harder. Mrs. H pulled Kagome towards her. "Its

ok, just let it out. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."



All around the kingdom everyone was shopping, selling, or some other daily

job, but even when people were working or relaxing what was on everyone's

lips were how the trackers saved the princess. She was been home for a week

now, and no one could be happier. They had their princess, the crops were

good and there wasn't a war. What more could people ask for?



On the other side of the forest people were doing much the same. With the

one exception of calibrating the princess's return, since they live far from the

castle or any large village with dukes in it news got there a week or two late.

"Lady Keade! Lady Keade! We found some herbs! Are these the ones you

are looking for?" asked the smallest child. "Yes these are it. Ye did very well."

Replied Lady Keade. "Now I believe it be the time we should start heading

back to the village."



Everyone was settling down for dinner, when a messenger from the Head

village came.(the "Head village" is where the royal family live.) "May I speak

with your village elder?" asked the messenger to the gate guard. The guard

looked the man up and down, with a frown on his face. This village didn't get

messengers much, only time one comes is when something very bad, or very

good happened. Everything in between they find out themselves sooner or

later. "Lady Keade, there is a messenger for you." Keade looked up at the

guard to acknowledge him. "You may send him in, and thank you." Replied

Keade. The messenger stepped through the screen and sat down where he

was invited to. "What news do you bring messenger?" "The name is Jenson,

madam. And I bring news that the princess has been found and brought home

safe." Said the messenger." This is good news, but is that all?" asked Keade. "No, I

also bring an invitation from the royal family for all village elders, kings,

queens, princes and princesses in every kingdom, to attend a gathering to

celebrate the princess's return and to reward the trackers that found her.

Every family is allowed the bring one servant per person, and the gathering

will be held on the first day of summer's end." Recited Jenson. "Thank you,

Jenson, if you wish you may retire in one of our spare huts until you are

Prepared to leave." "Thank you, Lady Keade." And with that Jenson left.

"This will be a great gathering if all the royal family members are to attend."

Keade said under her breath. It was the middle of summer and every major

village, when the messengers came they sent out a messenger to small towns

and major towns surrounding them as was requested of all big villages or

towns, and as summer was almost through every village, town and royal family

knew. Many were already on their way to the head village of the human realm.



As surprised as everyone was to receive this invitation, no one was more

surprised then the royal families of the demon realm. None of the demons

invited were worried about being late to the gathering, that being demons are

much faster then humans. They just could not believe they were invited, and

of course they were going to go, no reason to insult a king of the human

realm. But not all families wanted to go, particularly the royal family of the

west. The king of the west resented the human realm. The human realm was

responsible for the death of three members of his family, and several of his

best knights and guards. But like everyone else he would go as to not insult a

king. They may be humans but no one wanted a war against them and

demons again.



It was the first day of summer's end, and everyone that was invited to the

gathering at the human realm's head village of the north was there. Some had

to set out right when they received their invite; others could wait till the day

before the gathering, but no matter when they had to leave not one person or

demon was late. Inside the castle was a bustle with activity. Cooks were

preparing food for thousands of people. Butlers were making sure everyone was

happy, jesters were telling their jokes and doing their stunts, and of course the

stable boys were busier then ever. In truth the gathering was bigger then the

king expected it would be. He didn't think **EVERY** royal demon family would

come; the king was especially surprised to see two families. One being the royal

demon family of the north, he didn't expect them just from the size of his

family. It's like moving an army! The other being the royal family of the west,

the king resented the humans for some of his families deaths, but considering

that family was never the biggest(but the strongest of the demon families and

still is.) three deaths in the family must have been traumatic. It didn't help

that the family members that died was the king, queen and youngest prince of

the west. The king was sitting at his thrown with his wife Hitome. He would get

up later after all the guests arrived, as was expected of the king and queen. His

son was running around somewhere annoying the maids and butlers. His daughter

he has not seen yet; since she has been home, she has been different. Moody in

a way but the king could not figure it out why. He let his wife comfort her from

what ever it is and every time she came back to their room he would always ask if

she found out anything. He would always get the same answer. "No." Maybe that

forest did something to her, or some demon got a hold to her before the

trackers. He would have to hire a priest when this was over. All at ounce the

crowd silenced. Down the stairs came the princess. She wore a beautiful black

dress with a red dragon embroidered in with its head at the front just below her

breasts. The dragon's eyes were a beautiful golden. Kagome had requested the

eyes be changed to that from the original emerald. The dress came down her

ankles and the sleeves with tight until few inches after the shoulders then it

flowed out and down the rest of her arms. Her hair was done wonderfully pulled

into a half way high ponytail in curls and curls surrounding her face. She was

unescorted down the stairs, as it will be until the princess was engaged. The king

met her at the bottom, whispered in her ear "You look beautiful." And said

allowed would you like to dance. The king and his daughter were taking a break

from dancing, and enjoying some of the great food the chefs made. "Quite a big

gathering you have here King Higurashi." Said a king. "Yes well what can you

expect when I get my daughter back safe and sound, King Tashi?" "So he is the

king of the west." Thought Kagome, after she got over her staring fit.

"Princess, how did you fair before the trackers found the in the forest?" asked

the king of the west. "Actually I was on my way home before the trackers found

me. The trackers found me two weeks from home, well one week to get in two to

get out." said Kagome. "How did you survive that forest during feeding season?"

the king asked. "Oh that, a demon helped me, he made sure I was safe up until

the trackers found us. I think I was a nuisance to him." "He sure didn't mind it

when I left." Kagome said under her breath. King Tashi didn't fail to see the

sad look on her face when she mentioned the demon, the same look that has

been on her face ever since he first laid eyes on her. "In fact you look like him

in a way, only you have more of a regal look to you sir." After Kagome said that

she left, leaving behind two speechless kings. Bothe kings were speechless for

two different reasons.

OK ppl. So sorry about the big gap in updates but this chapter had me stumped. But its up and bigger!! So review plz:(  :(  if you review I will update sooner cuz I'm good with encouragement.


End file.
